


My Lady

by whereismywarden (PearOh)



Series: Other Dragon Age One-Shots [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearOh/pseuds/whereismywarden
Summary: Now that the Blight is over, Teagan is finally able to court Lady Cousland like a proper gentleman.
Relationships: Female Cousland/Teagan Guerrin
Series: Other Dragon Age One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1177082
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13
Collections: Black Emporium 2020





	My Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commandermorgan (fallow_dear)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallow_dear/gifts).



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Fereldan Waltz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347357) by [whereismywarden (PearOh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearOh/pseuds/whereismywarden)




End file.
